The present invention relates to construction equipment and, more particularly, an autonomous guided roofing material removal machine.
Roofing material removal is presently performed in a labor intensive manner using standard hand tools (roofing shovels, claw hammers, etc.). While there are some improved tools available, these tools require that human beings operate them while on the roof. For example, they use cumbersome rail guides or similar mechanical apparatuses. This presents significant safety and liability concerns and costs.
As can be seen, there is a need for an autonomous guided roofing material removal machine that eliminates manual labor, reducing liability in a dangerous profession.